Shadonia underground
by Warrior4hire
Summary: After waking up from a coma, Shadow the hedgehog cannot remember anything. Now with the help of Sonia, he must get his memory back and save the world from an ancient evil awoken by Dr. Robotnik.
1. Chapter 1

In the skies of Mobius a large metal tube called an escape pod is seen falling towards the surface and hits the ground with huge force, it then opens up then a black male hedgehog with red stripes named Shadow walked out holding his side, all beat up he looked around for any signs of life but sees nothing but forest, he eventually passes out from his wound, the last thing he saw was a pink figure running towards him but it was too blurry to see any other type of detail to the figure. Shadow started dreaming about everything that happened before he got into the escape pod, he was on a rescue mission to save an yellow-orange male fox named Tails. Shadow rushed through the halls destroying everything in sight while making his way towards the bridge of the ship where a bald headed male with an orange mustache, red lab coat and black pants named Dr. Robotnik was waiting.

"Sh-Shadow? But why?" Dr. Robotnik asked.

"Because, Doctor, I realized my true purpose," Shadow answered before walking towards him.

"Sleet, Dingo, stop him!" He shouted before two mobians appeared in front of him, one being a male grey wolf with red body armor, purple cape and boots and a yellow emblem named Sleet and a male orange-brown dingo in green shorts, purple glasses and golden leg armor named Dingo run towards Shadow but get beat up and tossed in front of Dr. Robotnik.

"It didn't work, I should have known," he said in defeat.

"Where is he?" Shadow asked him.

"Okay fine," he said pushing a button and a giant tube comes down revealing the yellow two tailed fox inside it who also had some white fur.

"Now let him go," Shadow demanded.

"Okay okay, just let me come over here and..." Dr. Robotnik said about to press a button on the dashboard behind him but gets stopped by a very fast force that almost hits his hand, he looks to see Shadow holding a pistol at him.

"No tricks Doctor, you even try that and you're gonna be dead before you even hit the floor," Shadow said walking closer to him.

"Fine," Dr. Robotnik said pressing a button that releases Tails from the tube and gets grabbed by Shadow while Sleet and Dingo get up and sees that Shadow was wounded.

"Well well well," Sleet said with an evil grin "looks like our friend here got himself a little bruised up."

Shadow notices the wound on his side.

"Shoot," he said before running for the escape pod and gets knocked in by an explosion, he looks at Tails to see that he was okay and hits the launch button on the dashboard, Shadow then woke up to find himself on a hospital bed, next to him was a female white bat in a black jumpsuit named Rouge sitting next to him with her eyes half closed but then notices that Shadow was awake.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up," she said with a smile on her face seeing Shadow get up.

"How long have I've been out?" He asked.

"Almost two days" Rouge answered.

"Almost two days?" He said surprised.

"Yep, you were out cold when we found you, that cut of yours didn't look pretty," Rouge said pointing out the bandages on Shadow's gut.

"I'm pretty sure it's recovered by now," Shadow said feeling where his wounds at.

"Let's find out," Rouge said removing the bandages to reveal nothing

"Hey you're right, there's nothing left of it," she said surprised as Shadow got out of the hospital bed.

"What happened anyway?" Shadow asked.

"Don't you remember? You were on a mission to rescue Sonic's little brother Tails when you got wounded," Rouge explained.

"Did that really happen?" He asked.

"Oh no, he must have had memory loss" she realized.

"Okay, we're gonna have to take it easy for a few days until you get your memory back."

Rouge grabbed Shadow but he gently pushed her back "That won't be necessary, I need to figure out what happened," Shadow said walking out the door the last thing he could remember was seeing a pink figure.

"Who was that?" He asked himself as the scene played over and over again in his mind.

"Hey Shadow take it easy" a doctor said stopping him.

"I need to figure out something, where's the exit?" He asked.

"Umm, just take the elevator to the main lobby," the doctor said before Shadow continued walking.

"I'd consider checking out first!" The doctor said as Shadow entered the elevator.

"So who are you exactly looking for anyway?" Rouge asked standing next to Shadow which startles him.

"How did you get in here so fast?" He asked.

"I snuck past you when the doctor stopped you," Rouge answered before Shadow let out a small hm and answered the previous question.

"I'm looking for a pink figure, that's the last thing I remember," he said.

"The only two people I can think of that are pink are two girls, one named Sonia, the other named Amy," Rouge said.

"Those names sound familiar," Shadow said to Rouge.

"So who first? It's totally up to you," she asked

"We'll try Amy first," Shadow said as the elevator stopped on the ground floor, they both walk out of the hospital and head for Amy's place, with Amy who is a pink female hedgehog wearing a pink dress with pink boots and white gloves, she was busy cleaning up her place when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I wonder who that could be?" She asked herself as she went over to the door and opened it to see Shadow and Rouge standing there.

"Shadow? Rouge? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well Shadow here is searching for someone," Rouge answered.

"And who might that be?" Amy asked curious.

"It was someone pink" Shadow answered.

"Do you remember where you were when Shadow attacked robotnik's ship?" Rouge asked.

"Well I was saving Cream from Robotnik's forces along with Mina" Amy answered after thinking for a second.

"Did you by any chance see an escape pod?" Shadow asked.

"No I didn't" Amy answered.

"Then that leaves this Sonia girl," Shadow said before leaving.

"Umm, good luck!" Amy shouted as Rouge followed him. Shadow and Rouge later stop at a coffee shop "So who is Sonia anyway?" Shadow asked.

"She's Sonic's sister, a good natured kind of girl but a bit selfish at times," Rouge answered.

"Hmm, So where do we find her?" he asked.

"I don't really know" Rouge answered. "They abandoned their little hub after they reunited with their mother."

At an unknown location a male blue hedgehog with red shoes with a white stripe and white gloves named Sonic is seen practicing with his guitar when a female voice calls him.

"Alright I'm coming," he said putting away his guitar and running down the stairs to a female purple hedgehog in a white queen like dress and a red cloak, her name was Aleena, Sonic the hedgehog's mother.

"Okay The Oracle of Delphius is waiting for you, I'll get your brother and sister" she said before walking away while Sonic rushes into a room to see a figure in a black cloak that comes into the light to reveal himself to be a reptilian anteater named The oracle of Delphius.

"Good to see you again, Sonic," he said.

"Good to see you too I guess," Sonic said to him.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked the Oracle of Delphius.

"We have to wait for your brother and sister first," he answered before three other hedgehogs enter the room one a male green hedgehog with a red vest and red shoes named Manic the other being a pinkish purple hedgehog with a sleeveless turtleneck, a purple skirt, purple shoulder high gloves, purple boots with red tips and a golden belt with white opus in the middle, her name was Sonia.

"Good to see you're all here," The Oracle of Delphius said walking over to his table.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Sonic asked.

"I'll show you. The three of you are in great danger, Dr. Robotnik has made a discovery, an ancient lizard with power that outmatches yours by the name of Kako. Kako has been awaken by Robotnik and plans to find all of us," The Oracle of Delphius explains showing an orange male Komodo dragon in a green aurora above him.

"How powerful are we talking about? On a scale of one to ten," Manic asked.

"Much worse. Anyway, if he finds us, there will be..." The Oracle of Delphius explained before Sonic interrupts.

"No force on Mobius that can stop him," everyone looks at him "what? I saw it coming,"

"What do we have to do?" Queen Aleena asked.

"Until I can find a way to stop him, we need to keep our heads down, which means we can't be out so often," he answered.

"Can't be out so often? What about our friends?" Sonia asked.

"They're might be nothing we can really do, if he gets one of us, that's it for Mobius" The Oracle of Delphius answered.

"Nothing we can do? What about Mina? What about Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic I don't want to argue, we don't have a choice, we don't have anything that can possibly beat this guy," The Oracle of Delphius said. Meanwhile Shadow the hedgehog is seen walking to a small hub in the middle of nowhere and knocks on the door but no one answers.

"Hello," Shadow said.

"Like I said, they abandoned it after they found their mother," Rouge said before Shadow opens the door and enters the hub to see no signs of life.

"You're right, there's no one here," Shadow said before leaving the hub. "Do you know where they went?"

"Manic said they were heading east somewhere," Rouge answered.

"That where we're going then," Shadow said before heading east.

"He's pretty determined," Rouge said to herself before following Shadow, meanwhile Dr. Robotnik is seen talking with Kako.

"So you are here looking for Sonic and his siblings correct?" He asked.

"That's right, with their power I can rule this planet" Kako explained.

"Your already powerful enough, you can easily take them no problem, what more do you want?" Dr. Robotnik asked.

"To be a god beyond gods," Kako answered.

"What's in it for me?" Dr. Robotnik asked.

"You'll have the entire planet to yourself, but under one condition, you make the citizens of this planet worship me," Kako answered causing Dr. Robotnik to be silent. "I'll let you give it some thought."

Back with Shadow and Rouge who are outside of town.

"Look I don't get why you're so interested in finding Sonia" Rouge said getting tired of searching.

"If you're getting tired then why don't you head back?" Shadow asked.

"Then I guess I will," Rouge said flying away while Shadow goes and leans up against a tree and shuts his eyes.

"Shadow?" A female voice said as Shadow looked to see Sonia standing on the path before walking over to him "good to say you're okay,"

"Thanks," He responded.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" Sonia asked then Shadow stands there silent looking at Sonia as an image of a human girl with blond hair appears in his head next to her before vanishing.

"I'm, looking for someone," he answered after a minute.

"Oh, who might that be?" Sonia asked.

"A girl," Shadow answered.

"Ooh, somebody's got a love interest," Sonia said teasing Shadow a little.

"This is serious, she was the last thing I saw before I past out," Shadow explained.

"Oh, well Shadow, that was me, why does that concern you" Sonia said after realizing what Shadow was talking about.

"Because all I wanted to say was thank you, now I can get my memory back," Shadow said before walking away.

"Shadow wait," Sonia said before walking in front of him "maybe I can help you, after all I'm not really doing anything for a while,"

"I don't see why not," Shadow said before him and Sonia walk off with Sonic watching in the bushes.

"Shadow and my sister? This isn't right" he said before getting out of the bushes and following them from a distance.

"So Shadow, is there anything you remember besides me finding you?" She asked.

"From what Rouge told me I attacked Dr. Robotnik's ship and rescued Tails," Shadow explained.

"Oh yeah, Sonic wanted to thank you for that," Sonia said.

"Hm, I thought he claimed me to be dangerous," Shadow said.

"He did but if it weren't for you, his little bro as he calls him would have been a robot," Sonia explained.

"Never thought I'd see the day where he'd be nice to me," Shadow said surprised but not showing it.

"You don't seem surprised, I expected you to be since you and him don't get along most of the time," Sonia said.

"I don't get surprised that easily," Shadow said in a dark tone.

"Oh, well I didn't really know that" Sonia said.

"Do you know anything about me?" Shadow asked.

"Not really, all I do know is that unlike everyone else you were biologically made," Sonia answered.

"Hm," was all he said, Sonic watched in the bushes.

"What are you doing?" Queen Aleena asked startling Sonic.

"I was doing nothing," Sonic lied.

"It looked like you were spying on your sister and Shadow," Queen Aleena pointed out. "what do you have against him anyway?"

"He's dangerous, I've seen what he did to my brother Manic the first time we encountered him," Sonic tried to explain.

"You have to understand Shadow isn't helping Robotnik anymore" Queen Aleena said

"That still doesn't make him an ally," he said before looking back to see that Shadow and Sonia were gone. With Shadow and Sonia who are in town.

"So where should we start on getting your memory back?" Sonia asked.

"Well we can probably start by figuring out what I was made for" Shadow said thinking.

"Well you helped out Dr. Robotnik the first time we encountered you and you injured our brother Manic," Sonia explained all she knows about him.

"I see, sorry about your brother, even though it was me who did it," Shadow said.

"That's okay, it's all in the past now" Sonia said with a smile on her face, Shadow just lets out a small hmm before they run into Tails.

"Hey Sonia!" Tails called out rushing over to the both of them.

"Hi Tails, what are you up to?" Sonia asked.

"Well I was on my way to pick up some supplies for my newest invention until I saw you and Shadow" Tails answered.

"What kind of supplies?" Shadow asked.

"Some new tools, a generator or two and some extra parts for stability," Tails explained.

"Sounds like an interesting invention," Sonia commented as Shadow watched the two talk some more. Meanwhile Kako rips open the wall of Sonic, Manic, and Sonia's old hub and looks around while Dr. Robotnik tries to talk to him, Kako stops to see a picture of Sonic and his siblings and picks it up, one particular hedgehog which was Sonia catches his eyes

"This hedgehog, that's Sonia isn't it?" Kako asked Dr. Robotnik holding the picture up to him and points at her.

"Yes it is, why?" Dr. Robotnik asked.

"I saw a girl that looks like her, I assumed it was someone else but then this medallion she wore caught my attention" Kako explained.

"That medallion is the source of their power, they each have their own and it transforms into an instrument, like Sonic's medallion is a guitar, Sonia, the one you have interest in is a piano," Dr. Robotnik explained.

"Sonia, this will be our main target, we can use her as bait to lure the others, it'll be a snap" Kako said with an evil grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Later with Sonic who is seen with a yellow female mongoose with purple hair she wears a black tank top along with brown shorts, her name is Mina.

"So you and I aren't gonna be able to hang out as often?" Mina asked.

"Sounds like we can't, the Oracle of Delphius said that if this Kako guy gets at least one of us, it's over," Sonic explained.

"That's just unfair to me, I mean what is it about this Kako guy that's so dangerous?" Mina asked frustrated before Sonic placed his hand on top of her shoulder, Mina looked at Sonic before grabbing him into a hug and started crying. Sonic felt hopeless seeing the girl he loved break down into tears like this, so he just wrapped her arms around Mina as a tear emerged from his eye. Meanwhile Shadow and Sonia are seen at a small restaurant having lunch, the two haven't really talked since Tails left to work on his next project and Sonia was feeling like she should start a conversation.

"So… you think that Tails' new project will work out?" She asked.

"I don't know, I feel like I know the kid but i just can't seem to remember," Shadow answered.

"Don't feel bad, I'm pretty sure that within days this amnesia of yours will be gone," Sonia said smiling as Shadow took a bite of his sandwich, while he was eating Sonia started to wonder if perhaps Shadow was more than a destructive weapon, Sonic explained to her before how dangerous he was but she didn't feel that way, Shadow to her looked like he was just lost and misunderstood. Shadow then noticed Sonia staring at him.

"What?" he asked confused causing Sonia to get startled a little

"Oh, sorry" she said snapping out of it and took a bite of her sandwich as Shadow sat there confused by what Sonia was doing before she started eating, and then something started going through his mind.

Flashback.

Shadow's vision was all blurry but he could make out three figures standing in front of him.

"Who is this hedgehog, sir?" the voice of Sleet asked.

"His name is Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog, and he is our new ally," Dr. Robotnik said as Shadow blinked a couple of times to try to make his vision more clear which worked but his vision was still a tad blurry.

"Where did you find him?" The voice of Dingo asked

"I was investigating my grandfather's lab when I discovered this hidden chamber containing documents about this specimen and this tube which contained him," Dr. Robotnik explained as Sleet got closer to the tube and took a look at Shadow.

"How do you plan to deal with Sonic and his siblings once we get them with Shadow?" Sleet asked.

"All you guys need to focus on is helping Shadow, I'll focus on what we do to Sonic and his siblings," Dr. Robotnik explained as Shadow's vision finally comes through and sees Sleet and Dingo notice that he's awake.

"He's awake, sir," Dingo said before Dr. Robotnik walks over and looks at Shadow.

"Well good morning, Shadow. Actually I should say evening," Dr. Robotnik said with an evil grin on his face as Shadow looks at him confused as to what's going on.

"No need to be confused, I'll explain everything soon enough, for now let's get you out of that tube," Dr. Robotnik said to Shadow before turning over to sleet who presses a button on a dashboard nearby draining the green liquid from the tube. A hatch then opens releasing Shadow from the tube, Dr. Robotnik then walks over to help Shadow up but Shadow gets up himself.

"When will he be ready?" Sleet asked.

"We'll need a day or two before we can get him ready, in the meantime I want you two ready to go investigate the report of the Oracle of Delphius being somewhere near a city not far from our border," Dr. Robotnik answered before sending Sleet and Dingo off on their mission.

Flashback ends.

"Hey Shadow!" Sonia called out getting Shadow's attention.

"What is it?" Shadow asked as Sonia giggles a little.

"You sure are acting weird," Sonia pointed out, Meanwhile, Kako is seen roaming the fields searching for a good place to set up a trap while Dr. Robotnik follows behind him.

"So what are you planning exactly?" Dr. Robotnik asked.

"I'm looking for a place to set up the trap," Kako answered.

"Well if you wanted to setup a trap you could have just asked," Dr. Robotnik explained before Kako stops at a beach and looks around.

"This will do," Kako said before Walking up to Dr. Robotnik.

"What do you need?" Dr. Robotnik asked.

"A cage or something that can contain them," Kako answered.

"Tried that once, didn't work," Dr. Robotnik said before getting grabbed by the collar and get pulled close to Kako.

"You doubting my plan?" Kako asked making Dr. Robotnik nervous so he nods no causing Kako to release him.

"So what else will you need besides a cage?" Dr. Robotnik asked.

"Anything to stop Sonia from getting away," Kako answered before Dr. Robotnik nodded and got on a communicator and called for Sleet and Dingo while Kako stood there thinking about whether or not he really needs Dr. Robotnik for his plan to take the planet, as impressive as he was Kako felt like Dr. Robotnik was going to be nothing more than a temporary ally in his plan. Later that evening, Shadow met up with Rouge and eventually found his way home.

"Does this look familiar?" Rouge asked Shadow as he looked around and saw that it was a small log cabin in the middle of a forest, this started to ring a bell a little for Shadow but he still wasn't a hundred percent sure if he remembers. Rouge took Shadow inside where he looked around and saw that the place was pretty cosy.

"Place does seem familiar," he said before looking at a picture of him and Rouge that was sitting on the table.

"That was a week or two after we met," Rouge said causing Shadow to turn around and face her.

"How did we meet exactly?" Shadow asked.

"It wasn't that long ago, you were assigned to capture me for the information on the chaos emeralds I stole," Rouge explains as everything goes back to almost a month ago, Rouge was seen flying through the sky carrying a piece of intel that she had recently recovered, she eventually land to take a look at the intel.

"Chaos emeralds huh? It might just be some interesting jewelry," she said interested in what it could possibly be. Nearby, Shadow was seen running through the forest looking everywhere for the thief that took the intel Dr. Robotnik had, eventually he catches up to Rouge and hides in the bushes nearby and took a look at the intel she had.

"This is the thief alright," Shadow said seeing that it was about the chaos emeralds, he waited for a few moments before popping out catching Rouge by surprise, Rouge tried to kick him across the face but he grabbed a hold of her foot and tossed her against a tree

"Just come with me and there won't be any trouble," Shadow said walking closer to her when out of nowhere Rouge shoots him with a taser causing him to stay in position, the taser didn't seem to work on shadow as it did on other people but it gave Rouge the moment to strike, she kicked him across the face, knocking him down and kicked him again knocking him out cold. Rouge took a good look at Shadow and saw that he had an earpiece, knowing that it probably had a tracking device, Rouge took it and smashed it to pieces before Dr. Robotnik couldn't contact him.

"Robotnik hates mobians, I wonder why he's so interested in you?" Rouge asked before grabbing Shadow and dragged him away. Everything goes back to present day.

"After that I took you back here and kept you hostage until you were willing to cooperate, when you did I explained to you what I could about Dr. Robotnik and sent you off," Rouge explained.

"I assume I secretly helped you out for a while when Robotnik told me about Gerald Robotnik and Maria, correct?" Shadow asked.

"Yep, that's when you started remembering your true purpose, what maria wanted you to do. Glad to see some of your memory is coming back," Rouge explained before Shadow went into the guest room and sat down on the bed.

"What happened to Gerald and Maria Robotnik anyway?" Shadow asked.

"Some assume that they were killed by a group of Mobians that attacked Gerald's facility, but no one's really a hundred percent sure," Rouge answered.

"That would explain why Robotnik hates us Mobians," Shadow said before taking his shoes off and gets into bed.

"You've got the right idea, Shadow, try and get some rest," Rouge said stretching before leaving the room. Shadow closed his eyes and started to rest hoping that sleep would take over which it did. Meanwhile Sonia is seen at her window looking up at the stars when Queen Aleena walks in.

"Something bothering you, Sonia?" she asked.

"Just thinking about Shadow, that's all," Sonia answered making her mother curious.

"Well I'd thought I never see this," Queen Aleena said in realization and sits down next to Sonia.

"See what?" Sonia asked.

"You're falling for him," Queen Aleena pointed out making Sonia blush.

"Mom it's nothing big," she said embarrassed before Queen Aleena puts her hand on Sonia's shoulder.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, Sonia, I can understand, just look at me and your father," Queen Aleena explained.

"But we don't know who our father is," Sonia pointed out.

"Well me and him had the same issues, and we turned out okay in the end," Queen Aleena said.

"Still there's a lot we have to keep in mind, like Shadow and Sonic, they do not get along, and second, how do you think Knuckles would feel about that," Sonia tried to point out.

"Look I'm sure it'll work out in the end, now try to get some sleep," Queen Aleena said before leaving, sonia took one last look outside before climbing into bed and after a while falls asleep, meanwhile The Oracle of Delphius is seen focusing when he suddenly sees a quick image of a silhouette he couldn't quite make out which causes him to stop focusing and goes immediately to Queen Aleena.

"Your highness, I have some good news," he said.

"What might that be?" Queen Aleena asked.

"There might be someone who can defeat Kako," The Oracle of Delphius explained.

"Who?" Queen Aleena asked. The next morning Shadow is seen waking up from a deep sleep and walks out to see Rouge nowhere in sight, he then finds a note on the fridge.

"Dear Shadow, I went to hang out with Manic for the day, hope everything goes well, Rouge," the note said before Shadow exited the house and locked the front door. Near the city Kako is seen explaining the plan to capture Sonia and use her to lure in her brothers.

"Once they get her I'll jump in and get all three of them, is that understood?" Kako asked.

"Yes, but do I really have to transform during this trap of yours?" Dingo asked.

"Yes, why? Do you have an alternate solution?" Sleet asked, Dingo tried to think for a second but didn't think of anything.

"No," he said in defeat.

"Good, we'll initiate the plan tomorrow at sunset, until then you are dismissed," Kako said before letting them go. Back with Shadow who is walking through the city when he noticed a familiar part of town he then closes his eyes and starts remembering something.

Flashback.

The city was under attack and people were running from robots chasing after them, a little kid was seen running with her mother from a robot when they find themselves cornered, then when it seemed like all hope was lost, the robot was destroyed within seconds by a mysterious force, they look to see that it was Sonic who signaled them to get to safety which they did and then a few more robots arrived.

"Picking on defenseless ones isn't really fair you know," Sonic said before ducking revealing Sonia who shoots them with her keyboard blaster destroying them within seconds.

"Sonic I'll take care of the robots, you help search for more civilians that could be trapped," Sonia said before Sonic nodded his head and took off in a flash, he searched each building for mobian life but doesn't find anything, he destroys a few robots along the way not noticing a figure watching him from the rooftops. Resistance forces arrive on the scene to help with defeating Dr. Robotnik's forces, Manic is seen going through robots one by one while Sonia continued shooting them, Sonic spin dashed through robots and together with with brother, sister and the resistance fighters took back most of the city, after a while, the robots were ordered to retreat and everyone started cheering in success until Sonic's ear started twitching, he looked up see see a dark silhouette on the rooftops who jumps down onto the ground.

"Good evening, Sonic, I must say I didn't expect to meet you so soon," the figure said before walking into the light to reveal himself being Shadow.

"Know this guy?" Manic asked confused.

"No I Don't," Sonic said.

"Lets just say Robotnik informed me about who you three are," Shaodow explained before Sonic rushed at him and starts throwing several punches, but Shadow dodges all of them and throws one that Sonic catches.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked after stepping back.

"You can just call me Shadow," Shadow answered.

"Look we have you outmatched here why don't you just give it up and we'll let you go," Manic said getting cocky, Shadow then punches him in the gut and kicks him across the face before grabbing him and throwing him at a wall.

"Manic!" Sonic and Sonia shouted running over to their brother's side.

"Get him out of here, I'll deal with our new friend here," Sonid said before Sonia grabbed Manic and got him to her motorcycle before leaving. Sonic and Shadow took a good look at each other before engaging in one on one combat. Sonic threw several punches and kicks that Shadow easily dodged before throwing some himself.

"You've got a lot of nerve injuring my brother like that," Sonic said holding a punch that Shadow threw.

"Then maybe he shouldn't have gotten so cocky," Shadow pointed out before Sonic swiped Shadow off his feet and tried to punch him in the face, but Shadow rolls out of the way and gets up before Sonic tries to spin dash into him, but he gets whacked into a building, luckily he didn't take as much damage

"This guy's tougher than I thought," Sonic said to himself watching Shadow walk towards him, but suddenly Shadow gets a call from Dr. Robotnik telling him to get out of there, so he did.

Flashback ends.

Shadow opened his eyes and looked at the particular part of town, he then heard talking behind him and turned around to see two Mobians talking about him.

"I heard that guy betrayed Dr. Robotnik a while back," one of the Mobians said referring to Shadow.

"Yeah but I'm not too sure if we can trust him," the other mobian said as they walked away

"These people still don't seem to trust me even though I betrayed Robotnik," Shadow said to himself before walking away while The Oracle of Delphius watched him from a distance.

"Maybe, just maybe," he said taking a good look at Shadow


	3. Chapter 3

Sonia was seen walking through town when he notices the Oracle of Delphius watching Shadow.

"What is he doing?" Sonia asked herself before rushing over to see the Oracle of Delphius who immediately notices her.

"Princess Sonia, what brings you here?" The Oracle of Delphius asked.

"I was wondering why you were you were following Shadow," Sonia answered.

"I had a quick vision involving Shadow, I think we might have a way to defeat Kako," The Oracle of Delphius explained making Sonia curious.

"And what might that be?" Sonia asked.

"If we can get Shadow to fight Kako, he may just be able to defeat him. It was only a quick flash though, so I'm not too sure if it'll work," The Oracle of Delphius answered while Sonia watched Shadow almost not paying attention to him, she then rushes over to Shadow making the Oracle of Delphius curious.

"I should ask Queen Aleena about what's going on between Shadow and Sonia," The Oracle of Delphius said to himself. Meanwhile Manic is seen having lunch with Rouge while having a conversation involving Shadow.

"Really? I thought he was interested in you," Manic said surprised.  
"I thought so too, but turns out I'm wrong," Rouge said before taking a sip of her drink.  
"You're not upset about that are you?" Manic asked.  
"Why would I be? I've got you now, and besides, I think Sonia's a perfect fit for Shadow," Rouge explained before Manic looked out the window and noticed a black figure on one of the rooftops watching them before it leaves.  
"Just a heads up, I think we're being watched," Manic pointed out.  
"By who?" Rouge asked.  
"I think it's that Kako guy, he may be planning something," Manic answered before pulling out his phone. "I gotta warn Sonic."  
"Meanwhile, Sonic is seen getting ready to test out Tails' newest invention with Mina which was a new type of plain shaped like a jet and had a grey finish to it.

"Are all system's ready yet, little bro?" Sonic asked.

"Just about, I just need to make one more adjustment," Tails said tightening one last bolt in the engine before closing it up, wiping his hands clean and gets into the cockpit, he then closes up the cockpit and passenger seats before starting up the engine.

"You ready, Mina," Sonic asked Mina who held onto Sonic's arm.

"Nervous, but ready," Mina said before Sonic comfort's her.

"It'll be okay, Tails here is quite a pilot," Sonic said assuring her that it was going to be okay, making her feel safe.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Tails said before taking off into the air and flies around the town as a test run, Tails then notices something traveling across the rooftops and sees that it was Kako.  
"Sonic, look, I think it's that Kako guy," Tails said as Sonic and Mina look to see Kako as well.  
"That's Kako alright, no doubt about it," Sonic said watching Kako run across the rooftops.  
"We should warn everyone," Mina suggested before Tails nodded his head and turns around and lands in the field. Just as Sonic, Mina and Tails got out Sonic's phone starts ringing, he sees that it was manic and answers.

"Manic you called just in time, we just saw Kako," Sonic said.

"I saw him myself, he was spying on me and Rouge at the diner, Have you been in touch with Sonia?" Manic asked concerned.

"No I haven't, I was just getting ready to call her before you did," Sonic answered.

"Well do it then, I'm heading home now," Manic said.

"Okay, see you there," Sonic said before he hanged up.

"What's the plan, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"First we warn Sonia," Sonic answered. Meanwhile Shadow and Sonia are seen walking outside of town.

"So, you remember anything else?" Sonia asked making Shadow think for a second.

"I remember how we first encountered each other, but that's just about it," Shadow answered.

"Well that's a shame, you had plenty of time to think, but I guess amnesia is not easy to get rid of," Sonia said a bit bummed out. Shadow sighed as he looked up into the sky and tried to think while Sonia was thinking about what to do with him, but then her phone started ringing, so she answered it.

"What is it, Sonic?" Sonia asked knowing it was her brother.

"Me, Tails and Mina just spotted Kako, we need to get home right away," Sonic answered causing Sonia to let out a disappointed sigh.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," Sonia said before hanging up the phone.

"Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, apparently that Kako guy has been spotted again," Sonia explained.  
"So you have to get home?" Shadow asked.  
"Unfortunately," Sonia answered.  
"How about I walk you home," Shadow suggested making Sonia think for a second before responding.  
"Sure," she answered before the two started walking back to her place. Without warning, Sonia grabs Shadow's hand confusing him a little.  
"Sonia, what are you doing?" Shadow asked confused.  
"Shadow I've been giving it some thought lately and I've been enjoying my time with you, so I thought perhaps tomorrow you and I go to this place I know of," Sonia suggested confusing Shadow even more.  
"Where might that be?" Shadow asked.  
"You're gonna have to wait until tomorrow," Sonia said. Shadow and Sonia eventually reach her home.  
"Thanks for walking me home, Shadow," Sonia said.  
"No problem," Shadow said before he got curious about tomorrow, "So what time are we getting together tomorrow?"  
"Noon I think," Sonia answered before Shadow nodded his head in response. Just as Sonia was about to walk in she walked up to Shadow and kissed him on the cheek causing him to go red on the head. Shadow stood there confused by what Sonia just did. Later that evening, Shadow was in his room in Rouge's cabin thinking about Sonia kissing him on the cheek over and over again, eventually Rouge walked in to check on him.  
"You okay, Shadow?" Rouge asked realizing that Shadow hasn't said a word ever since Shadow got home.  
"I'm fine," Shadow said, but Rouge could tell something was up, and then it hit her.  
"It's Sonia isn't it?" Rouge asked.  
"It is," Shadow said looking out the window before Rouge sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"You know I'd never thought we'd be talking about this but I guess it was going to happen sooner or later," Rouge said confusing Shadow.  
"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked.  
"I just knew that eventually you would start showing normal emotions. I knew from the start that you weren't lifeless, you were just lost like a child and didn't know your way through," Rouge explained before Shadow leaned up a little to face her.  
"You thought I was lifeless because I was made instead of born?" Shadow asked before Rouge nodded, "What are you trying to tell me?"  
Rouge smiled before responding.  
"I'm telling you that you're falling in love and I knew that you weren't lifeless," Rouge answered.  
"Love? What is that?" Shadow asked.  
"Basically love is when you're starting to have emotions for someone," Rouge explained.  
"Oh, so you think I'm starting to have emotions for Sonia?" Shadow asked before Rouge nodded and got up.  
"I'll leave you to get some rest," Rouge said before closing the door on her way out. Shadow laid there in bed thinking about what Rouge was just talking about, he was confused about love was because he had never experienced it before, but why now? Shadow eventually fell asleep. Meanwhile Kako is seen explaining his plan to Dr. Robotnik, Sleet and Dingo.  
"Once Sonia hits the trap, she'll lead us to the others and we capture them," Kako explained, "Any questions?"  
Dr. Robotnik, Sleet and Dingo nodded their head no.  
"Good we attack by sunset," Kako said. The next morning Shadow woke up and started remembering the last of his memory, and then he realized that he had a date tonight with Sonia, so he got up showered and headed out the door.  
"We'll that was quick, no good morning or anything," Rouge said a bit surprised by how quick Shadow got ready. Meanwhile Sonia was seen getting ready herself, after grabbing a few things she heads out the door and heads for town looking for Shadow, she then spots him in a diner.  
"There you are," Sonia said getting Shadow's attention, he looks up to see her as she sits down across from him.  
"Hey," Shadow said greeting Sonia.  
"So how did your night go?" Sonia asked.  
"It went okay, this morning I just remembered the last of my memory," Shadow answered making Sonia smile.  
"That's great to hear, Shadow," She said happy for Shadow.  
"Thanks. It was getting on my nerves not remembering everything, now I can live a normal life," Shadow said happy that he has fully recovered from amnesia but didn't smile.  
"So you ready for today?" Sonia asked.  
"I think so," Shadow answered unsure as to what Sonia had planned.  
"Don't worry, Shadow, I'm sure you'll enjoy today," Sonia pointed out. Before the two got ready for their date. Over the next few hours Shadow and Sonia did several things like go to the movies and have dinner. Shadow and Sonia eventually reached a beach isolated from the rest of the forest.  
"What is this place?" Shadow asked.  
"This is where I Come to hang out, I found this place sometime after we reunited with our mother and I've been using it to escape from stress and the annoyance of my brothers," Sonia explained.  
"It is quite peaceful," Shadow pointed out.  
"Thanks. I'm the only one who really knows about it." Sonia said before walking over to a small hut after signaling Shadow to stay. She opens a cabinet inside and pulls out a green colored string bikini before changing into it, she then walks out and joins Shadow who had swim trunks on.  
"I'm wandering if it was a good idea to be in a bikini," Sonia thought unsure about how Shadow would react, luckily he didn't stare much but was blushing a little when he saw how she was dressed.  
"I've never been in water before," Shadow said as they approached the water.  
"You mean you've never swam before?" Sonia asked.  
"Not once. The only time I've ever been to a place like this was with Rouge," Shadow pointed out.  
"Oh so you have been to a beach before?" Sonia asked.  
"A public one, but yeah," Shadow answered.  
"Well then we shouldn't have to worry about people," Sonia pointed out before rushing into the water and waits for Shadow who slowly walks into the water and eventually reaches her despite how cold it was.  
"You okay?" Sonia asked.  
"Just cold," Shadow answered.  
"You'll get used to it in a second or two," Sonia pointed out as Shadow's body gets used to the cold temperature. Sonia walks closer to Shadow moves her head up to his ear.  
"Hey Shadow," she whispered  
"What?" Shadow asked.  
"Your it," Sonia said before pushing Shadow back playfully and starts running from him.  
"Why you," Shadow said chasing after Sonia. The two played for about a half hour before walking up to where Sonia had two towels set up and sat down and watched the sunset together.  
"I'm glad you finally got your memory back, Shadow," Sonia said happy for her friend.  
"Thanks. What happens now?" Shadow asked.  
"We need to find a way to get rid of that Kako guy," Sonia pointed out.  
"But how?" Shadow asked.  
"I'm not too sure, Shadow, The Oracle of Delphius thinks that you might be the answer but I wasn't really paying attention," Sonia answered. A moment later, Sonia grabbed Shadow's hand causing him to blush.  
"Shadow," Sonia said getting Shadow's attention.  
"What is it?" Shadow asked.  
"Do you like me?" Sonia asked nervous.  
"What do you mean?" Shadow asked confused by what Sonia was doing.  
"Do you see me as more than just a friend?" Sonia asked, Shadow then realized what she was talking about, he hadn't been around long enough but it hit him. What love really was.  
"Yes, I do, Sonia. Not only did you rescue me from being left to die, but you also were there for me when Rouge couldn't be, and aside from her you're the only one I consider a friend," Shadow explained to Sonia who looks at him in disbelief.  
"Is it true?" Sonia asked before Shadow nodded his head. Sonia then gets up and sits down on Shadow's lap. "Show me." Shadow knew there was no turning back now, so without warning he grabs Sonia and kisses her on the lips, Sonia however couldn't stop kissing him and it turned into a make out session. Sonia let her tongue slide into Shadow's mouth and explore a little bit but eventually their lips departed after what felt like an eternity. Shadow looked at Sonia with one hand over her butt and the other hand on her back to realize she was all sweaty before She got off of him and picked up her stuff.  
"Shadow, I need to get back home," Sonia pointed out before Shadow got up.  
"Man time flies," Shadow said to himself. Back with Sonic and Manic who are waiting for their sister.  
"Where is she?" Sonic asked panicking.  
"That's a good question, even I'm starting to get worried," Manic said before Queen Aleena walked in.  
"Sonic, Manic, have you seen Sonia?" Queen Aleena asked a bit concerned.  
"Last time we saw her she went off with Shadow," Sonic pointed out making Queen Aleena worry even more.  
"Sonic, Manic, you need to find her, now," Queen Aleena said before both Sonic and Manic nodded and ran out to find their sister. Meanwhile, Shadow and Sonia were walking through the forest trying to get back home. Sonia held Shadow's hand too afraid to let go.  
"We shouldn't be far from your place," Shadow pointed out unaware that Kako was watching them from the trees.  
"Shadow, there's something I need to tell you," Sonia said.  
"What is it?" Shadow asked, but before Sonia could speak Shadow gets whacked into a tree and gets knocked out.  
"No!" Sonia shouted trying to run over to Shadow but gets caught by Kako.  
"Not so fast, my girl, you are going to help me capture the rest of your family, and you are going to do it without mentioning that it's a trap," Kako explained before Sonic spin dashed into him, but he didn't even flinch at the attack. Kako turns around to see Sonic and Manic standing in a fighting position.  
"Let her go!" Sonic demanded.  
"Well, that was easy, now for your mother," Kako said.  
"You're not going anywhere, lizard," Manic said before him and Sonic get knocked out by Sleet and Dingo.  
"Well, that takes care of things," Kako pointed out as Sleet and Dingo grab Sonic and Manic.  
"A thank you would be appreciated," Dingo said.  
"In time you will receive your reward. Now lead us to your mother," Kako demanded.  
"Fine," Sonia said in defeat before pointing Kako, Sleet and Dingo in the direction her, Sonic and Manic's place unaware that The Oracle of Delphius was watching them from a bush nearby and then comes out when they are far enough and checks on Shadow who is still knocked out. The Oracle of Delphius places his hands on Shadow causing a green aurora to emerge for a few second before disappearing the moment Shadow wakes up. The first thing that Shadow does is look for Sonia.  
"They're not here, Shadow. They're going to capture Queen Aleena," The Oracle of Delphius explained.  
"Who are you?" Shadow asked.  
"I am The Oracle of Delphius and I've been watching you for quite some time, Shadow. Kako is planning to take over the world once he has Queen Aleena, you must not allow him to succeed," The Oracle of Delphius answered.  
"So where is he going after he captures Sonia's mother?" Shadow asked.  
"He's working with Robotnik, but not for long," The Oracle of Delphius answered.  
"I know just where he's going afterwards, and I'll be ready for him," Shadow said before trying to run off but gets stopped by The Oracle of Delphius.  
"You love Sonia don't you, Shadow?" The Oracle of Delphius asked.  
"Why does it matter to you?" Shadow asked.  
"Because I don't want you to make a mistake that'll cost her or your life, you need to be careful, Shadow" The Oracle of Delphius answered, Shadow then realized that he meant that Kako will not hesitate to kill Sonia or her siblings.  
"Don't worry, I know just what to do," Shadow said before leaving the forest, back with Kako, Sleet and Dingo who arrive at Sonic, Manic and Sonia's home.  
"Let her know you're here," Kako demanded before letting go of Sonia who then knocks on the door.  
"Mom it's me, Sonia," Sonia said before the door opened revealing Queen Aleena who's heart skipped a beat when he saw Kako.  
"Hello, your majesty. We have some important business to attend to," Kako said with an evil grin on his face knocking Queen Aleena out with some type of gas and grabs her and Sonia.  
"So what now?" Dingo asked.  
"We head back to Robotnik's place," Kako explained, "This world will be mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Sonia woke up all groggy and didn't know where she was, all she could see was Kako standing in front of her.

"Did we have a good nap?" Kako asked with an evil grin.

"Where am I?" Sonia asked trying to shake the grogginess off.

"Your in my domain now," Kako answered.

"What do you mean your domain? This is my place," Dr. Robotnik pointed out.

"Silence. We've been waiting for you to wake up for a little while now," Kako pointed out as Sonia finally regained full consciousness and looked around to see that she was in Dr. Robotnik's lair and was tied up along with her family.

"I've been waiting for this for too long and now that I have all three of you, it will soon be harvest time," Kako said causing fear to emerge in Sonia's eyes.

"And soon I will rule Mobius with Kako's help," Dr. Robotnik said.

"Yes, that was our agreement, help you take Mobius and let you rule as its dictator, you know now that I thought about it, it's come clear to me that you mine as well be an obstacle more than anything," Kako explained confusing Dr. Robotnik.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dr. Robotnik asked.

"You and your henchmen have made it easy getting what I want, but in times such as these, there can only be one ruler of the planet. I'm sorry, Doctor, but only I can be ruler of Mobius," Kako said angering Dr. Robotnik.

"Sleet, Dingo, stop him," Dr. Robotnik ordered before Sleet and Dingo rush at Kako. Sleet jabs Kako in the gut while Dingo whacks him in the back of the head, but the attacks didn't even make the giant lizard flinch.

"I'm sorry, my friends, but your attempts to stop me are futile," Kako said before elbowing Dingo and punching Sleet across the face causing them both to fly across the room and into the walls.

"You're gonna pay for this, Kako," Dr. Robotnik said pulling out a energy pistol and shoots Kako, but the attack does nothing.

"I find it hilarious that you think there's a way to stop me, but as you've seen, I really don't know my own strength, once I've harvested the energy I need, not even a god will be able to stop me," Kako explained. Meanwhile, Shadow runs through the city and eventually finds Mina and Tails.

"What do you want, Shadow?" Mina asked not too sure if she could trust Shadow.

"Your help, Kako has Sonic and his family and plans to absorb their energy to take over Mobius," Shadow explained shocking both Mina and Tails.

"Well we need to help them," Tails pointed out.

"We will, but we need to think about our approach, Kako will not hesitate to absorb them if we get too close," Shadow explained concerning Tails and Mina before Rouge walked up behind him.

"What you need is to do a surprise attack," Rouge said getting Shadow, Tails and Mina's attention.

"A surprise attack? How do you suppose we do that?" Shadow asked.

"Keep in mind your talking to a master thief, I know my way around Robotnik's fortress the back of my head," Rouge explained. Back with Kako who throws Dr. Robotnik at the wall leaving a large dent in it while Sonic, Manic and queen Aleena slowly start waking up.

"You done with your futile attempt to stop me?" Kako asked before Dr. Robotnik tries to shoot him but gets stopped, "I'll take that as a no."

Kako grabs Dr. Robotnik and tosses him into a roboticizer and throws him in before going over to the controls and reprograms it. Kako then hits the button then the machine slowly starts turning Dr. Robotnik into a robot, Sonic, Manic, Sonia and queen Aleena watch in shock as the process completes revealing the dictator as a robotic slave to Kako.

"Perfect, now to take care of you three," Kako said before walking over to Sonic Manic and Sonia.

"Get away from them!" Queen Aleena shouted before Kako stopped in his tracks and walked over to her.

"Take a good look, you are helpless to stop me, now you are gonna watch as your children become harvested into pure energy that I need to take Mobius," Kako explained before walking over to Sonia and moves his hand towards Sonia and grabs her by the head, however just as he was about to absorb Sonia, Shadow bashes through the window getting his attention.

"Let her go, lizard," Shadow demanded.

"And who might you be?" Kako asked.

"I am Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog," Shadow answered getting into a fighting position, Kako then remembered him from the forest.

"Oh, your the hedgehog from the forest, what do you want?" Kako asked letting go of Sonia and walking over to Shadow only to get punched in the face by him.

"I want you gone," Shadow answered as Kako held his face for second or so before laughing.

"That actually hurt a little, I'm impressed by the strength you possess," Kako commented before trying to Punch Shadow, but he grabs his fist and pushes him back.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," Shadow pointed out.

"It's about time you showed up, Shadow," Sleet said getting up.

"You know this Shadow guy?" Kako asked.

"Know him? He's the ultimate life form created by Robotnik's grandfather," Sleet answered.

"And I am here to destroy you, Kako," Shadow said before Dr. Robotnik appeared behind him, but he punches the robotic dictator in his metal stomach and rips out his core while Kako rushes at him.

"You always were an obstacle anyway," Shadow said before he turned around and punched Kako across the face causing him to back off a little.

"I see, they don't call you the ultimate life form for nothing," Kako pointed out before rushing at Shadow and throws several punches that he dodges before throwing a punch or two at him and finishes with a jab in the gut.

"You sure do get cocky, it's no wonder I'm winning," Shadow said making Kako angry.

"I will not let you make a fool out of me," Kako said in anger before looking at Sonic, Manic and Sonia and tries to rush over to them, but he gets grabbed by the tail by Shadow and gets tossed into the wall. Shadow then runs over to Kako and throws a barrage of punches and kicks at him that were quite effective, he then falls to the ground in pain.

"Mina, Tails, free Sonic, Manic, Sonia and their mother," Shadow said pointing at Sonic, Manic, Sonia and Queen Aleena before Mina and Tails nodded and rushed down to their aid, Kako sees them and rushes over to attack them but gets stopped by Shadow who kicks him across the face.

"That's it, ultimate life form, I've had it with you," Kako said in rage before throwing several fast punches that Shadow blocks before throwing two strong punches of his own while Mina and Tails quickly free Sonic, Manic, Sonia and queen Aleena. Sonia looks over to see Shadow still fighting Kako and gets worried.

"Shadow's gonna be okay right?" Sonia asked as Shadow uppercuts Kako before dodging one of his attacks.

"It looks like he's got this," Tails pointed out before helping Sonia up to the window that they came in through while Kako gets thrown at the wall before Shadow delivers several punches to the face. Kako then pushes Shadow off and jumps on top of him.

"You should feel honored, Shadow, your the first to ever hurt me like this, but I'm afraid the game is already set," Kako said getting ready so slash Shadow, but he gets attacked by Sonia with her keyboard blaster, giving him the chance to escape his grasp and kick him in the face again.

"Sonia get out of here!" Shadow ordered while dodging several of Kako's attacks.

"Not without you, Shadow," Sonia said refusing to leave Shadow, Kako then realized what was going on.

"Ahh, love is it? Never thought that I would be the one to cause heartbreak among two beings, but it'll make killing you that more amusing," Kako said with an evil grin on his face.

"You can't kill me, Kako, you'll find out soon enough why," Shadow pointed out before he uppercuts Kako again and kicks him off his feet before delivering a deadly blow to his face that almost knocks him out. Shadow then looks at Kako to see if he was knocked out which he wasn't, he gets up and starts laughing.

"If I'm going to be obliterated... I'm taking you with me," Kako said before running over to a terminal and presses a button on the dashboard causing the alarm to go off.

"Warning, self destruct sequence initiated, this facility will self destruct in 2 minutes!" The computer voice over the intercom said.

"Let's just see you try to escape," Kako said feeling confident about what he just did, Shadow looks at Sonia and back at him before whacking him across the face with a pipe and jumps towards the window, he looks back at him one last time before leaving with her. Sonic, Manic, Mina and Tails meet up with Rouge and start running as far away from Robotropolis as far as they could with Shadow and Sonia not too far behind, but get pinned down by a bunch of robots standing in their way and are forced to fight their way out slowing them down a little.

"Shadow, we're not gonna make it out in time with these robots in the way," Sonic pointed out.

"Leave them to me," Shadow said before making short work of the robots allowing everyone to move forward for a good portion of the self destruct sequence, everywhere they looked however there was buildings exploding and robots running to stop the self destruct sequence. Back in the main building Kako was stopping the robots from getting too close to the terminal, Sleet and Dingo try to restrain him giving the robots some time to get to the terminal but Kako was too strong and threw them off.

"I will not die alone," Kako pointed out before Dingo transforms into a motorcycle and him and Sleet try to ride out of the city as fast as they could.

"This facility will self destruct in 30 seconds," the computer voice on the intercom said. Back with everyone else who eventually makes it out of city and towards Tails' plane and quickly get in.

"Everybody hang on!" Tails said as they take off towards the town.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." the computer said before out of nowhere the entire city of Robotropolis explodes and a shockwave starts to approach Tails' plane, he sees it and kicks in the afterburners hoping to get away safely, eventually it dies down before it could reach everyone and the city, relieved by this, Sonia hugs Shadow and snuggles her head into his chest, he hugs her back and kisses her on the head.

"We're clear," Tails said turning off the afterburners and lands near Queen Aleena's home where the Oracle of Delphius is waiting.

"Is everyone alright?" The Oracle of Delphius asked.

"We're fine, I thought my sons and daughter were goners, but Shadow saved us," Queen Aleena pointed out as Shadow walked over with Sonia and everyone else.

"You did it, Shadow, Kako is no more as well as Robotnik," The Oracle of Delphius pointed out.

"Thanks, but I had a little help," Shadow said looking over at Tails and Mina who were both hugging Sonic.

"Well with Robotnik gone I guess that's the end for our war against him," Manic pointed out.

"I'm glad, now we can live our lives in peace," Sonia said laying her head on Shadow's shoulder, Sonic then walks up to Shadow.

"Hey Shadow," Sonic said.

"What is it?" Shadow asked before Sonic patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, we would have been goners if it weren't for you," Sonic said thanking Shadow.

"You're welcome, Sonic," Shadow said.

"So what now?" Tails asked.

"Well for one thing, we don't have to watch how long we're out for," Sonic said annoyed by the rules set up thanks to Kako.

"Yeah that was pretty annoying," Manic said annoyed by it as well.

"Sonia," Sonic said getting Sonia's attention.

"What is it, Sonic?" Sonia asked.

"If you want to be with Shadow, then I won't stop you," Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic," Sonia said before Shadow walked over to Queen Aleena.

"Mom, I wish to be with Shadow," Sonia said.

"Whatever you wish, Sonia," Queen Aleena said.

"Thanks, Mom," Sonia said before hugging her mother.

"Hey Shadow, you take good care of our sister now," Manic said.

"I will," Shadow said as Sonia walked over to him and hugged him.

"With Robotnik gone, its the dawn of an era of peace," The Oracle of Delphius pointed out as the sun starts rising over the horizon.

A few years later.

It was winter time on Mobius and Sonic and his family were getting together for the time being. Shadow and Sonia walked through the door with a small male hedgehog who looked a lot like Shadow and had a bit of Sonia's colors. His name was Tanner and he was Shadow and Sonia's son, Sonic sees them and walks over to greet them while Mina who was heavily pregnant sat on the couch.

"Hey! How's my nephew doing?" Sonic asked excited to see his nephew Tanner.

"He's beginning to learn how to walk," Sonia said before putting Tanner on the ground where he starts walking surprising Sonic.

"That's so great, Tanner, it seems like only yesterday you opened your eyes for the first time," Sonic pointed out as he picked up Tanner who smiles at his uncle before Manic and Rouge who was carrying a female bat who looked a lot like her, her name was Tristan and she was Manic and Rouge's daughter.

"Hey everyone," Manic said greeting everyone as Queen Aleena walked in and sits down next to Mina.

"How's Tristan doing?" Queen Aleena asked.

"She's starting to learn how to draw for the first time," Rouge answered putting down Tristan who walks over to Queen Aleena.

"Do you by any chance have the drawing?" Queen Aleena asked.

"Mommy has it I believe," Tristan said as Rouge pulls out the drawing out and gives it to her, she then gives it to Queen Aleena who looks at it surprised, it was drawing of everyone including the Oracle of Delphius who sadly died a while back.

"That's to beautiful, Tristan, I'm pretty sure mister Oracle would have loved it," Queen Aleena pointed out.

"I'm sure he's just as happy about it," Sonia said to her niece before leaning her head on Shadow's chest, near by, the ghost of the Oracle of Delphius is seen watching the family with a smile on his face.

"At least they won't need my guidance anymore," the Oracle of Delphius said before vanishing as the family got ready for a family picture.

"Okay everyone, 3... 2... 1..." Manic said as the camera took the picture. With Robotnik gone, Mobius was celebrating a new age of peace. Sleet and Dingo were never seen again, but one thing was for sure, they wouldn't be terrorize anyone anymore and Shadow and Sonia were truly happy with each other.

The end.


End file.
